yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 2
Sing for Equestria Part 2 is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz, the Dazzlings, and the Mean Six ruling Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the Worlds after stealing the Journals, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Bodi, his band, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Buster Moon, Eddie Noodleman, Johnny, Ash, Mike, Rosita Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, the Justice Squad, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, K.I.T.T., Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi (aka the Lady Iron Dragon), and the Heroes of Chima must retrieve the Journals, defeat the villains and stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon once and for all. King Solar Flare comforts Princess Celestia/Lightning apologize to Celestia When Princess Celestia was sobbing, King Solar Flare comforted his daughter. But as Lightning McQueen made up with her by having Gyro fixing her crown, she was very happy to have her crown back and accepted his apology. Meanwhile, Bill Cipher has an evil idea, he recreated the Mean 6 and ask them to do his evil bidding. As they agreed to be part of his legion, they made sure their dark purpose would be his reality. Yuna's plan/Stopping the villains from conquering Equestria and the worlds Back at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna came up with a plan as Lightning and Celestia got help. They got the Ninjago Team's mechs, the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, and make ready to stop the villains from conquering Equestria and the worlds. The allies and the Justice Squad came to help/Retrieving the Journals When they got ready, more allies and the Justice Squad came to help save the singing contest as well. As quick as a flash, Yuna retrieved the Journals just as the villains saw it coming too late. Saving the Concert/The battle against the villains At last, Yuna and her friends begin making their moves to save the concert. Then, Solarna and K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) begin their first battle with the villains. Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5 vs. Smiler and the Bears/Trapping them in their cages With Mike in trouble, Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5 rescued him and fought off Smiler and the bears. At last, they were trapped in their cages like animals. Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Bodi and his band vs. Linnux/Next to trap As for Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Bodi and his band, they fought off Linnux and his wolves as they trapped them. Rescuing the hostages/Capper send Judy and Nick to get help from the ZPD Then, Yuna and her friends started rescuing the hostages as Whirlpool Gold saved his parents. As for Capper, he sends Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to get help from the ZPD. Unikitty, her friends and the Smurfs vs. Master Frown and Brock/Captured as well Soon, Unikitty and her friends used the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. With the Smurfs disconnecting the Frownbot, it explodes sending Master Frown and Brock right into prison. Yuna and all of her friends vs. all the villains/Yuna's very best preformance As Yuna and her friends started finishing off the Storm King, Lil' Gideon pokes into the Storm King's eyes, Pound Cake used his fore hooves and ran straight into his belly, twice as hard enough to knock the wind, and Yuna stood up to the Storm King, all got beaten up, saying "I hate happy endings." and fell onto the portal sending him to Tartarus. The villains' defeat/Equestria and the worlds are saved/Yuna wins Suddenly, Christine tries to charge, but her tires were took off by Guido. With that done, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, K.A.R.R., and Christine were send to Tartarus for good. Just as the Singing competition was made and Yuna finished it, she won first place as the singing contest as she copied her trophy to share the reward with them happily. Trivia *This episode marks the very first appearance of the Mean 6. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Bodi, his band, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Buster Moon, Johnny, Ash, Lightning McQueen, Prince Dusty Crophopper, their friends, The Justice Squad, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula), K.I.T.T., Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Li'l Nelson, Ken and Skylor), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon) and the Heroes of Chima will battle against the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, The Storm King, The Bears, Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings to save the worlds. *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Li'l Nelson, Skylor, Unikitty, her friends and the foals will use Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank, Water Strider, Ken's Mech, Li'l Nelson's Cart Mech, Skylor's Mech, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V and the Ultimate Shacktron to defeat the villains in the battle. *The scene where Yuna and her friends defeats the Storm King was based off the scene where Pete was all beaten up by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy from Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *The song Heroes (instrumental version) will be played during the battle. *References from Cars 3, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers and The LEGO Movie will be made in this episode. *Yuna will win the singing competition at Canterlot Theatre. *The Nightmare Family, Bill, Christine, K.A.R.R., the Storm King (who got beaten up), Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings will be send back to Tartarus while the Fearsome Crooks, Storm, Linnux, Smiler, the Bears and Master Frown will be arrested to jail for good. *Birthday Bash will sing Goofy Goober Rock. *Before the big battle, K.I.T.T. will transforms into Ecto-88 and will be driven by Solarna during the big battle. *The Mean 6 will be revived by Bill Cipher and become main antagonists, along with him, the Nightmare Family, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R.. *After the battle, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) will earn a Yuna's Company symbol onto his doors. Songs and Music Score #It's Our House Now! (from Mickey's House of Villains) - (when the villains takes over the contest) #Letters About You (from Cars 3) - (when King Solar Flare comforts Princess Celestia about her past mistakes, ruined everything and failed everyone and everypony and Lightning McQueen apologize to Celestia about angry at her) #Poopypants Has No Gas (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) - (when the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R. and the villains begins Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds) #Battle (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) - The Dazzlings #Despicable Me 3 Score - Back and Bigger Than Ever (before the battle) #Freeway of Love (from Cars 3) - Miss Fritter #Wake Me up Before You Go-Go - Grubber (when he has to help Yuna and her friends save the concert) #The LEGO Movie Score - I Am a Master Builder (when the foals and children used the Ultimate Shacktron to take down the villains) #Launch Alt Version 1/Kids in America (from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - John Debney and No Secrets (when the foals, children, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, the Ninjago Team, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends and the Justice Squad battles the villains) #I Will Survive (from The Angry Birds Movie) - Smurfette #Unforgettable (from Finding Dory) - Songbird Serenade #Real Gone (from Cars) - Fizzlepop Berrytwist #Welcome to the Show (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) - The Dazzlings #Shake It Off - Rosita and Gunther #I'm Still Standing - Johnny #Set It All Free - Pacifica Northwest and Ash #My Way - Mike #Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing - Meena #Goofy Goober Rock (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - Birthday Bash #Cuella De Vil (song) (by Selena Gomez) - Unikitty #Rainbows (from My Little Pony: The Movie) - Songbird Serenade #Sweet Victory (from SpongeBob SquarePants: Band Geeks) - SpongeBob SquarePants #Dreams to Dream - Princess Yuna #Cars 3 Score - The Fabulous Lightning McQueen (when Yuna won the Singing Competition at Canterlot Theatre and the episode ends) Transcript *Sing for Equestria Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225